Scott
" One day, you took everything I had, and now it's time to pay." Scott DJ is the main antagonist of CASE: Animatronics and the creator of the animatronics. Description Scott is never seen on screen, however it can be determined from the in-game phone calls that he is a middle-aged male with an American accent. He worked for an unnamed company which specialized in robotics and animatronics until an accident which resulted in the death of his wife and child. It can therefore be inferred that he is very intelligent and capable as an engineer. Story Most of Scott's backstory is revealed through the collectible Notes found throughout Aurora Police Department. He frequented an unknown pizza restaurant as a child in 1977 which used animatronics as performers, which he remembers fondly. The animatronics were stationary on their stage and children were not permitted to approach the robots. This spurred Scott's interest in engineering and prompted his original design of a fully mobile animatronic. Scott attended university from 1981-1985 in which he met his spouse Emma and they bonded over their love of the animatronics at the family restaurant. In October 1985, during a Halloween competition, Scott drew up the first sketches of what would eventually become his own original animatronics, based off the design of the animatronics at the family diner. In December Scott attempted to revisit the family restaurant with Emma only to find that the restaurant had been closed due to an incident presumed to be a springlock failure, and also because an unnamed competitor had driven it out of business. Scott approached the owner of the new restaurant and signed a deal which would allow Scott's technology to be used in the new animatronics so that they could be fully mobile. Scott was also approached by other companies looking to use his technology, however he could not agree to this due to the contract he had with the restaurant. At some point he also married Emma. On a currently unknown date a serial killer broke into Scott's house and threatened him, Emma and their child. John Bishop was sent to deal with the situation as his first call, however Scott's wife Emma and their child were killed in the confrontation and Scott himself was injured. The gunman managed to escape, leaving John will psychological wounds that resulted in him developing amnesia and forgetting all events around the attack. Scott himself spent two months in a coma, during which time John repeatedly attempted to contact Scott by breaking into the hospital in which Scott was being held. After recovering he refused to work with Aurora Police Department or the company who manufactured the animatronics, instead he sought revenge against John as he blames him for the death of his family. Gameplay Scott created the four animatronics encountered in game, The Wolf, The Cat, The Owl and The Bear, and traps John inside the police department with him in a murder attempt. This was done while John was sleeping in his office due to him being overworked. Scott leads John around the building in an attempt to force him to remember and confront the actions that resulted in Scott's family's demise. Scott begins by waking John up and then cutting the power. Scott reveals more of his motivations after the player gains access to the Director's Office, after which point Scott tasks John with surviving until 3AM. He also turns off the ventilation to the building at this point to make survival more difficult. It is not necessary to restart the ventilation however the screen will warp if the temperature is too high so it is advantageous to reset the ventilation before continuing. After John picks the lock to the Archive Scott will call him for the last time. He laments that the animatronics were not enough to kill John and that he will increase their power. This then cuts the power to the whole building and momentarily deactivates all three animatronics. The player then has a short amount of time to find each animatronics and check their backs to see if they are carrying a keycard for the front door in the Lobby. The first keycard collected will always fail and is removed from the player's inventory after attempts to use it. The second keycard will then spawn on one of the remaining two animatronics who did not have the first card, and this keycard will successfully unlock the front door and grant the player the Ending. Dialogue "Hello, Bishop. Marvelous night, isn't it? I'm sure you don't remember me. A lot of time has passed since our last meeting. How do you like the new surveillance system? One day, you took everything I had, and now it's time to pay. In your apartment, there are some echoes of the past. Try to collect them so we can see who you really are." - Scott speaking to John for the first time "Well? Starting to remember? How do you like my gift? Like? Like it? It loves, it loooooooves to play!" - Scott referring to The Wolf "Still alive, Bishop? Bravo! You are a good mouse for my cat. I like playing with you! There is a card in a safe behind you. It's the key card to the Interrogation Room. The mouse deserves a piece of cheese. Do try to stay alive until three o'clock in the morning. If you make it, you'll get the key." - Scott after John accesses the Director's Office "It seems you have met another one of my creations? Your luck surprises me. OK, that's it. No more playing around. Toys went on a hunt! Turn around... surprise!" - Scott after John accesses the Interrogation Room "The game dragged on, Bishop, and you play by the rules... I can't let you get away with the files. You know, this reminds me of my cat Emma. I miss her. I made that bastard scream and cry, but it didn't make me calm. And then I realised that I must punish you for what you've done. It's a pity that my toys are not good enough. Though, we might be able to increase the power a bit? Goodbye Bishop. It was fun playing with you." - Scott after John accesses the Archive Trivia *It is not known if Scott's surname being DJ is either the initials or if DJ is his full surname. *It is currently unknown if Scott is also the creator of the animatronics from the prequel or if Scott is related to UNKNOWN. *The files that Scott refers to are presumably the Notes collected by the player. He will say this whether the player has collected any notes or not. *It is unclear who Scott is referring to as a 'bastard' in his last call, however this could well be Jack Bishop, John's brother, or the killer whom John's first case involved. Category:Characters Category:Humans